Bad Timing
by RuthYourFace
Summary: When Sam has landed with a date with Kurt – whom he's had a crush on forever – Mercedes expects him to be over the moon. However, a double date with Mercedes and Blaine was not quite what he had had in mind.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters featured.

Mercedes slammed her tray of tots down on the table which Sam been waiting for her, alone. Kurt watched as Sam's head rested on his hands while he stared at the ground, in thought as Mercedes gossiped munching on tots. She slurped her soda and looked annoyed that he was not paying attention to her. He looked up and over at Kurt, as he often did and was surprised to see that his gaze was returned. His elbow slipped and he dropped his head, banging it off the table. Kurt gasped. Grabbing his tray, he walked over to their table.

"Is it okay if i sit here?" He asked politely.

"Sure," Sam said, quickly just as Mercedes was opening her mouth. He scooted over leaving room on his bench. He felt his heartbeat increase, as if there was something radiating off Kurt that made him nervous. It increased farther when he watched him smile at something Mercedes said. Kurt tactfully slid a brown bag over to Sam.

"Want my sandwiches? I do not really like peanut butter," He said.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Kurt, you love peanut butter."

"Erm, well I am cutting down."

Sam blushed and smiled a little, thankful. When Mercedes turned her head he leaned over into Kurt's ear and whispered, "Thank you." Kurt let out a breath a few minutes after. He hadn't realised that he was holding it in.

"So, Kurt," Mercedes said, "How's Blaine?"

"He's pretty good. I have not seen him in a while actually, he has been really busy, you know, with stuff," Kurt said, vaguely biting into a grape. He was telling the truth. He hadn't seen Blaine in a while. He knew he had been busy, but with what he did not know. Blaine didn't really share things, even though Kurt confided everything in him. Well – almost everything.

"I just got a brilliant idea," Mercedes said, suddenly staring at Kurt wide-eyed, "You, me, Blaine and Sam."

"Um, Mercedes, I'm not really into that sort of thing-"

"No, Kurt! A double date!"

"What do you think, Sam," Kurt asked seeking his opinion. The question snapped Sam out of his daydream.

"Erm, yeah, that's awesome," He said, without having heard what was said.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, seven, at Breadsticks. We'll see you there," She said, pulling Sam's arm and tugging him off. Kurt sighed.

"Sure," Blaine said lazily.

"You're serious? You will?" Kurt said in disbelief.

"Yeah, sure, it could be fun I guess," He picked some fluff on his trouser leg, "Mercedes is always fun to be around." Kurt's eyebrow twitched, a familiar habit when he was confused.

"Okay, pick me up at seven," Kurt joked, cheekily, receiving a snigger from the warbler at the other end of the phone. He hung up and threw it on the bed and at once set to rifling through his wardrobe for something to wear. To impress S- erm, Blaine.

Sam silently called Mercedes every swear word he could think of as he paced the bathroom- the only really privacy he got in the small motel. Really, he should be thankful, because this was want he had wanted all along, and he got it. Mercedes had gotten Sam a date with Kurt Hummel. But the timing was all wrong, and it was forced and he was dating Blaine. Everything was wrong and he felt like everything was falling apart. He had two hours and he was still mooching around in his underpants.

"Samuel!" His mum called, "Dinner!" He threw on the first T-shirt he saw on the shower rail and his jeans. His mum was opening bags and taking out Chinese take-out boxes.

"Mum," Stacey said, struggling with her chopsticks, "I saw Madame Dupair when we were at the park today. She said she misses having me. She told me to tell you thank you very much for selling her my swan lake outfit. I'm still mad at you for that by the way."

"I'm sorry Love," She said, handing the child a fork and taking her sticks.

"Bitch head," Stevie said.

"Stephen!" she snapped.

"Stevie," Stacey said slapping his arm. His face crumpled and Sam's heart broke.

"Go away from me!" He said wailing.

"Erm, I have somewhere to be," Sam said, slipping his feet into his trainers and leaving, even though he had two hours to kill. Two hours which he spent kicking his feet, circling the block until he was sure it wasn't to early to get Mercedes.

"Don't you just love me?" She said as they walked, arms hooked, to the restaurant.

"I hate you," He joked, nudging her in the ribs.

"Hey!" She laughed, nudging him back. Blaine and Kurt were in the restaurant and caught sight of the two play fighting as they walked.

"Aren't they cute?" Blaine said. Kurt could not see it as anything more than friendly, but then again, he could be in denial.

When Sam and Mercedes approached their table, Sam grinned at Kurt. He leaned down, Kurt leaned up and they hugged. It was casual but it felt different to when the boys would hug their other friends. There was always a spark and the light headed feeling when they pulled away. Blaine cocked his head slightly, smiling.

"Hey, guys! Blaine," Mercedes greeted them as she scooted over allowing Sam room.

"Mercedes," Blaine said, taking her hand and kissing it. Kurt cringed at this corny move, "So what are we all having?" Sam looked down at his lap twiddling his thumbs.

"Steak," Mercedes said, grinning at the menu.

"I was thinking about ordering a seafood platter, but the portions are too big. Would anyone half with me?" Kurt said, once again tactfully. He looked hopefully at Sam who glanced up head still bowed.

"Sure," He said, the corner of his mouth peaking, thankful for Kurt not making his kind gesture obvious.

"I hope it's not the kind with heaps of mayo. It's not great for you, you know – to have too much I mean. I try to eat as healthy as I can," Blaine said.

He began on a speel about his healthy lifestyle. It annoyed everyone apart from Mercedes who seemed genuinely interested. Kurt cupped the side of his head and rolled his eyes at Sam, who had to muffle a snigger with his glass of water. A pretty waitress appeared, obviously keen on the Warbler. She leaned close as she took his order as if she couldn't hear him in the almost empty restaurant, exposing too much of her cleavage in the process. Blaine smiled at her. Kurt recognised his sexy face. He put it on when he was flirting with someone. Yes, Blaine was completely gay – but he loved attention. Be it from men or not. Kurt cleared his throat after the woman had been staring for while.

It annoyed Sam, that moment. When Kurt needed to do that to get his own boyfriend's attention away from someone else. He had thought it time and time again, Kurt deserved better. They waited for a while and even Blaine got fed up of listening to his own voice, and watching Sam and Kurt gazing at one another.

"I'm going to go see where this food is," He said getting up. Mercedes looked to Sam.

"I, uh- I have to use the restroom," She said, slipping out of the booth. How dare he. Blaine thought as he charged through the restaurant. How dare that lady lipped, nerdy freak steal his boyfriend. He knew they were on to something, whether they knew it or not.

"Excuse me, but we have been waiting a while for our meals, and they don't seem to be arriving," Blaine said to the woman at the desk.

"Okay, sorry sir, I'll check that out for you," She said politely making he way to the kitchen. He waited even longer for her to come back and apologise that the orders had been mixed up and let him know that everything was under control again.

"Thank you," He said before striding back to the booth. He met Mercedes on the way and they walked back together.

When they reached the table Kurt and Sam were lip locked.


End file.
